Second Chance at True Love
by SaraJoy
Summary: When you loose somebody you love, what can you do? Grieve. Well, this loved one comes back to be with his family again. The only problem is, that he has no memory about his past, his wife or his kid. How can they give his past back to him?
1. In The Future

**Chapter 1.: In The Future**

Melinda was sleeping with Jim beside her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that it was already morning. She looked at the clock... It was Saturday, her shop was closed, there was no school and Jim was free too. Melinda got up and went down to the kitchen. As she reached the last stair she heard that the TV was on. She went straight to the livingroom and she saw her 14 year old child watching her favourite TV show.

- Good morning, sweetie! -she smiled.

- Good morning, mom! -she said not looking up from her fav show.

- What are you doing, honey? -she asked while she went to the kitchen.

- Watching Bones.

- Really? Which episode is on?

- They started from the first season again. We can rewatch the whole 10 seasons. -Sarah smiled.

- That's great. -she said, she also loved the series very much.

Melinda started making sandwiches. Suddenly she heard a big noise from the backyard. She looked out on the kitchen window and saw a man burrying something in their garden. She went out.

- Hey, what are you doing? -she asked loudly, but the man immediatly disappeared.

- Sooo much ghosts this week. -she sighed and went back to the kitchen.

When she entered the room she saw Jim standing in the kitchen door and she ran to him. Jim kissed her deeply.

- Good morning, Sunshine! Why didn't you wake me up?

- You were soo sweet while sleeping! I didn't want to wake you up! -she laughed.

- I'm always soo sweet! -he said smiling.

- You're really sure of yourself.

- Sure I am...where's Sara?

- What do you think? –smiled Melinda and pointed at the livingroom.

- Oh watching Bones? Which episode is on?

She laughed at him.

- Let's have breakfast.

In the other end of the city Andrea Moreno, Melinda's best friend, got up at the same time like Melinda. She was happily married with a guy, named Gavin. But this Saturday morning Gavin was at work, and their kid, Emily was sleeping at one of her friends, so Andrea was all alone.

- I can't believe how boring is being home alone. -she sighed

- Boredom is underrated. –said a voice coming from the kitchen.

- No, boredom is boring. –argued Andrea and then she realized that she was supposed to be alone. Uhm, who am I talking to?

She went into the kitchen since she got no answer. But there was standing someone who she never expected to be standing there.

- Gabriel? What the hell are you doing here? You are not supposed to be in my house!

- What a lovely hospitality. Anyway, I brought you a message.

- What message? –asked Andrea still refusing to believe that Melinda's brother was standing in her kitchen. Gabriel showed a paper with some words written on it. He gave it to Andrea and then immediately left. Andrea read the paper and became terrified.

- Oh my God, I have to talk with Melinda.

She went to the livingroom, to call her best friend Melinda Gordon.

Meanwhile Delia, Melinda's other really good friend, was still sleeping when Ned, his son arrived to her apartment.

- Mum, where are you? -he asked while packing his stuff to the kitchen counter.

- Sleeping. -came a sleepy voice from her bedroom.

- Oh, sorry to wake ya up.

- No prob. I'm always glad to see you Ned. -she said while getting up and dressed.

She came out to the livingroom, where Ned was standing. Delia hugged her 32 year old son.

- How are you? –asked Ned smiling as his mother stopped hugging him.

- Fine thanks. I'm just a bit tired. I didn't sleep well last night.

- Why, what happened?

- I had a weird dream, about some ghost stuff. I saw your father, and he said something about Melinda and her daughter, but sadly I can't remember what Charlie sad.

- Try to remember. It might be important for him and also to Melinda.

- I'm trying, but I was just too busy to concentrate on not waking up!

- Okay, I'll talk with Melinda, maybe she saw him after your dream. But before I leave, here's the daily post, and some fresh stuff is on the counter.

- Thanks, honey.

He handed the post to her and then left to visit Melinda.

The Clancy family has just finished the breakfast and Melinda was doing the dishes with Jim, while Sara was on the TV again watching the last night's CSI episode's rerun. Although she had to learn a lot, becuase she started High school this year, and well, it was kinda hard for her because of her gift, what she got from her mum. Sara could see ghosts too...

Melinda was cleaning the fridge, while Jim was standing behind her. Melinda wanted to throw a pizza out.

- Oh, oh, we HAVE to keep this pizza! –said Jim stopping Melinda from throwing it out into the refuse-bin.

- It has freezer burn.

- What's wrong with freezer burn? -he smiled.

- Makes it taste gross.

- Well, we can burn it off in the oven.

- No, we won't... -she smiled.

- Melinda, you have to give the pizza a fighting chance!

- Okay, fine...sure...we will keep the pizza Frisbees. -she smiled at him.

Suddenly Sara screamed in the livingroom. Jim and Melinda ran into there. Melinda saw a female ghost, her clothes were ripped and wet.

- Okay, hey, you there!

The ghost looked at her.

- Yes, you. Talk to me!

The ghost appeared next to Melinda.

- What's your name, and what do you want? –asked Melinda.

- I'm Catherine, and I want revenge!

- But on me? -tears rolled down on Sara's face.

- On Victoria Laine! And you will help me find her! -she pointed at Sara.

- No, listen, I will... -but Catherine disappeared.

Sara ran up to her room and shut the door behind herself.

- She's never been targeted like this by a spirit before. –said Melinda, knowing that when a spirit is seeking for revenge, it won't leave you untill it gets it.

- Not like us, old pros. –nodded Jim.

Melinda hit him playfully.

- Be a bit more understanding to her.

- Sure. -he smiled, but the phone went off- I'll talk with Sara, and you got the phone.

- Great. -she laughed and went to answer the phone.


	2. The Deads Are Still Talking

**Chapter 2.: The Deads Are Still Talking**

Melinda answered the phone.

-The Clancy's, who am I talking to?

- Hey, it's me, Andrea.

- Oh, hey, what's up? –Melinda smiled as she heard her best friend's voice.

- I'm kinda worried.

- Really? Why? What happened?

- Gabriel, yes, your brother, was here… -she started her story- and he gave me a handwrited message.

- And what's on it? –Melinda asked, already afraid of the answer.

- I'll read it to you: „I'm coming for all the children of Grandview. The Light will be destroyed. Stay tuned for what's coming..."

- Oh my God! Andrea, does the message have signature on it? –that awkward question was the first she could ask.

- Of course not. I'll ask Gave to look after it if they have the same sample in the database. But now I gotta go, I need to see my daughter. –said Angela. Her husband, Gavin, was an investigator at the local police and he had access to the crime lab databases.

- Sure, take care! And call me if anything strange happens!

- Okay! Take care too. -they hanged up the phone.

Meanwhile Jim was trying to get into Sara's room, unsuccessfully.

- Sara, sweetie, please, can I come in?

- No, I've told you already over a million time. I want to be alone!

- Honey, I just want to talk with you!

He got no answer this time when Melinda came up. Jim sighed and turned to face his wife.

- Okay, Sara. Don't force me to phone Eli for a therapy.

They heard as the door's lock unlocked.

- It always works! -he smiled as Melinda laughed.

- Anyone, just not that idiot. -they heard from her room.

- I'll do it Jim, thanks.

- Sure, oh, I'm going to have a shower. Didn't have time for my usual morning shower yet.

Melinda nodded and went into her daughter's room, then sat down next to her in her bed.

- Look, honey, I know it's not so easy for you. It was difficult for me too when I was at your age.

- Why is it soo hard to make a spirit to cross-over? -she was nearly crying.

- Well, sometimes, they're stubborn...and rude.

- Sometimes, huh? Everytime I saw a ghost, it's still there a week later, but your spirits usually crossing-over after 2 days! How can you do it, huh?

- Sara, this year will be the 38th year when I'm helping them. You're just doing this for about 8-9 years. So, there's a bit difference between our knowledge, but I'm trying to share with you everything that I've learned over the 38 years.

- Great, but… -she took a short pause and sighed- what if I don't want to help them? At least till I'm in High School...

- No, you can't reject your ability, it's your life, like mine too besides your father, Jim. And look at me Sara, I'm 44 year old, and I'm still here, and not wanting to give this whole thing up, because then I'd gave up my whole life!

- Oh, okay, but...will you help me please?

- Sure thing I will! I'll help you as your father too.

- But dad can't see them. -she smiled.

- Yeah, he can't, but he always helps me with the other part of this job, you know, looking up for relatives of the ghosts, or also finding their medical papers. It's a lot of help from him! And this is the reason why my spirits are crossing-over within 2 days, because I know where to look up information about them.

Ned was on his way to Melinda when his car gave a big blurping noise and started to slow down.

- Oh, c'mon! You were in service last week!

He didn't know that there was no problem with his car. On the backseat Catherine was looking at him angrily.

- You won't disturb either Melinda or Sara! I'll not allow that!

- C'mon! I need to talk with Melinda, I can't walk about an hour till I get there!

- You will, if you want to talk with them. -she disappeared.

Ned sighed and pulled off the road's side.

Melinda and Sara came down to the livingroom.

- Okay Sara, here's your laptop. Use the searcher to find out more about Victoria Laine and any friend or relatives of her, called Catherine.

- Sure, and what do I have to do if I find something?

- Write it down, make notes for yourself.

- Okay, but when will I learn? You know that the medical school is really hard!

- I know sweetie, but you can learn later today. You know that you can't go out tonight... -she said it carefully.

- What? Why? You know that today will be the „Dance Against Hunger" in the school!

- Well, we'll talk about it later then. -she smiled.

The phone went off again, and Melinda went out to the kitchen to answer it.

- Yeah?

- Oh hey, Melinda. It's me, Olga.

- Hey, what's up?

- Nothing much? Is Jim at home?

Olga was one of Jim's collagues.

- Yep, will call him to the phone! -she went up straight to the bathroom with the phone in her hand.

- Jim, Olga is on the phone!

She got no answer.

- Olga, he will call you back.

- Sure, tell him that it's important!

- Okay, bye.

- Bye. -they hanged up the phone.

Melinda went into the bathroom and found her husband lying on the floor, the window was open. She ran straight to him.

- JIM! JIM!

Jim was unconcious, barely breathing.

- No, please! -she called an ambulance- Hold on Jimmy boy, please. Hold on for me, for Sara! -she held his hand tight when a man with a black mask on his face appeared.

- He will be ours!

- Noo! No way! He is mine and our daughter's! Noone can take him away! -she was screaming and Sarah ran up hearing the loud screams of her mother.

- What's the problem mum? -she asked, but when she saw her father lying on the floor and the black masked man she was terrified.

- Uhm, I will call and ambulance.

- You are not going anywhere! -he said as he easily throw Sara next to her father, but she come to round soon.

- You…! You son of a b*tch! -she shouted at the man, but he was laughing.

- I bet you wouldn't say that if I've killed your daddy.

- Sara, stay here, I'll handle this stuff. -she said and angrily got up and stood before the black masked man.

- You will tell us who the hell are you! And why do you want to take my husband away!

- I'm not ought to talk to you! –he made a really evil laugh that hurt Melinda's ear.

- But you should, before I figure out all this stuff myself! -she was shouting and it halfly worked because the ghost disappeared.

And in the same moment the ambulance arrived. They ran up to the bathroom.

- Hey Melinda! What happened?

- Oh Bobby, I...I actually don't know, when I came up he was lying here.

- Okay. -he started to examine him- Pulse okay, no broken bones. I'm not sure what's his problem. It quite looks like he is sleeping, but we'll bring him into the Hospital and watch his lifesigns. Maybe then we can find out what happened.

- Do what you need to do! But I want my dad back! -she was crying, while the paramedics took Jim out into the car.

Melinda hugged her tightly. She wanted to think that everything will be okay, but deep inside Mel could feel that something was wrong!

- What do you think, how can I help?

- You have to make Catherine cross-over, because with every crossed-over spirit the Light will be even more stronger! Now it seems that the dead ones are stronger and we can't allow that.

- Sure. I've already found some information about both Victoria and Catherine. Victoria Laine is working in the hospital as a nurse, aaand...Catherine was her sister!

- Really? And when did she die?

- 6 months ago. It was a freaky accident as the articles I've found said.

- Did you read more about the accident? -she asked while going down to the livingroom. The laptop was on the table, opened. As they sit down the doorbell rang.

- Okay, I'm going to get the door.

She went out and opened the door. And she was standing front of with a tired Ned.

- Ned, what happened?

- Nothing much, I've just walked over an hour till here, because my car broke down.

- Really? I'm sorry to hear about that. Come in. And why are you here?

Ned and Mel walked into the livingroom and sat down next to Sara.

- Hey Sara! How's medical school going? –asked Ned smiling.

- Hey Ned. Well I can say that it's quite hard, but I'm fine with it.

- That's great.

- So, why are you here Ned? –asked Melinda.

- I'm coming from mom, she said she had a strange dream with Charlie, you know, my father.

- But, I thought your dad has already crossed-over.

- Yes he did! I was the one who helped him. And what did he say to Delia? –Melinda listened closely.

- That's the point. She can't remember much about her dream. She just keeps telling that she saw him and he was really angry, and said something about the Light.

- Angry? For your mom?

- Well, we'd know that if she'd remember any piece of her dream.

- I had dreams like this before. But there was my grandma in it.

- And do you remember what she said? –asked Sara curiously.

- Well, the following day when I woke up I couldn't remember to it, but a few days later I could. She was saying something about the Light, that the dead ones are trying to destroy it, but since this morning I never thought about it again.

- Why? What happened this morning?

- Beside your mom's dream about the Light? In the morning Andrea called me. She said that Gabriel, my brother was at her home, and left a message.

- And what does the message say? –asked Sara looking back at her mom.

- She told me the whole message. I wrote it down somewhere. -she said while searching for the paper in her pockets, finally she found it.

- _**„I'm coming for all the children of Grandview. The Light will be destroyed. Stay tuned for what's coming..."**_ That's all. Well, Delia's dream might has been about this.


	3. The 5 Signs Will Be Coming Again

**Chapter 3: The 5 Signs Will Be Coming Again**

- Yeah, could be. She said it was something about you, Melinda and about your daughter, Sara. – Ned nodded.

- Well, if you think about it Sara was born here. So she is a child of Grandview too.

- So this is why you said that I couldn't go out tonight, right? –looked up Sara, remembering their previous conversation.

- Yep, but maybe I can talk with a friend of mine from the university where the party will be held.

- And then they can change the date of the dance. –Ned added.

- Exactly.

- That'd be soo great mum! -she smiled and hugged her mum- Oh, hey...wait a second...actually I know someone in the university too.

- Oh, a new boyfriend, huh? –looked Ned back to Sara.

- Oh noo. -she laughed- He'd be too old for me.

Melinda became excited, she could only imagine one person.

- What's his name?

- Professor Payne. But he said I could call him Rick.

- Soo, he knows who you are. –Melinda smiled.

- Actually I didn't tell him my name, I was just on some of his lectures.

- C'mon, I don't have to know your name, you look exactly like you mother. And you were on some of his lectures? –smiled Ned.

- Yeah, why can't I take a course about pharanormal things?

- Sure you can, honey! Since when do you go to his lectures?

- For about a month...

- I'm so gonna kill him! –added Melinda.

- You know him?

- Of course I do! He was one of my best friends before he went to the Himalaje 14 years ago, or maybe 15. I guess it was a year before you were born.

- Yeah, he was a kinda freaky guy, wasn't he? –asked Ned still smiling.

- Yes he was, but it was mainly because he lived with his dead wife over 4 or 5 years.

- Wow, sounds creepy to me. –Sara nodded.

- Yeah, but his approach to it was even worse.

- Hey, look, I gotta go to work. –Ned looked at her watch.

- It was nice to see you, Ned. -Sara smiled while started to work on her laptop again.

- Yep, it was nice to see you two too. -he said as he left.

- Okay honey, take your lapto. We're going to visit your father.

Sara closed her laptop, put it into her bag and they went to the hopsital.

Jim was lying on his bed, his head was hurting more than any other times. He couldn''t remember what happened to him. He was trying to get some sleep, when two girls stepped into his room.

- Jim! Oh my god, are you all right? -the one of them said as she ran towards him.

- I'm fine thanks, but do I know you?

Melinda stopped beside his bed. She thought her heart missed out a beat.

- Dad! It's me, Sara, and my mom, Melinda, you know, your wife!

He didn't remember any woman named Sara or Melinda in his past.

- Sorry guys, but I don't know who you are. I can't remember if I have a wife, nor a kid.

On Melinda's face tears were rolling down. She couldn't believe it. How this could happen to her?

Melinda was crying lightly in the hospital room and quickly turned to Sara.

- Hey, Sara, you know what? I think we need some fresh air. -she said as she led her daughter out of the room looking back one more time to her husband.

- What's going on? Why he can't remember us? –Sara asked as they went out to the hallway. She was also crying.

- I dunno, honey. I think that black masked man is responsible for all of this.

- I'm gonna kill him! -she realized what she has just said- If it is possible to kill a ghost?...

- Well, phisically it's impossible to kill them again, BUT theoretically it is possible. However first we have to figure out how to make your dad remember to us! -her body was shaking because of the fear she felt that she could loose him forever.

- Hey mom, let's go to prof Payne! Maybe he can help us!

- Great idea, sweetie. Let's go! -they left to Rockland University.

Meanwhile in Jim's room.

Jim was unbelievable tired and confused. He felt that something is missing from him, something important that he'd never wanted to forget. But he couldn't remember what it was.

A nurse came in.

- Well, Mr. Clancy, how are you feel today? -she was smiling.

- Really confused, but anyway I'm fine.

- Great. -she was on her way to leave.

- Nurse, actually I have a question.

- Go on, Jim.

- Can you tell me who I am?

- Of course. You're Jim Clancy, a paramedic, a firefighter, a perfect husband and the best father. Anything else you would like to know?

- So, you know me, right? We were friends?

- We are friends, and in some points we're colleagues too!

- Great...ugh, hey, do you have any pills, that can make me remember?

- Well, we do have one, but personally I've never heard anything about it, ya know if it works or not.

- Well, if it works I could remember my past, and if it not I won't loose anything.

- You're right. I'll bring you 7 pills, they're a complete therapy...

As the nurse said the therapy word a memory came to him.

_- Okay, Sara. Don't force me to phone Eli for a therapy._

_He heard as the door's lock unlocked._

_- It always works! -he smiled as woman beside him laughed._

- Jim, are you fine?

- Just bring me those pills. -he said while the nurse left.

He just wanted one thing. He just wanted to know his past, wanted to remember the happy, and even the bad moments with his so-called wife and daughter.

Melinda and Sara arrived within 10 mins to the University. Sara knew where professor Payne's new office were, so they went straight there. Sara was the first to knock on the door, and step into the biggest office she's ever seen.

- Ah, Ms...?

- Ms. Clancy, but I prefer more Sara.

- Wow, Clancy...why this name rings a bell?

Melinda entered the office.

- Might be because of my husband. -she had a huge smile on her face.

- Oh God, Melinda Gordon. -they hugged each other- So she is your...?

- Yep, my little daughter.

- Oh hey, not so little! -she said laughing.

- Rick, look, I need your help! Jim lost his memory and I think that a black masked man that I saw before is responsible for this. Do you have any idea how can we get his memory back which was taken away by a ghost?

- That's an excellent question Melinda Gordon. Really.

- So?

- Oh, I don't have an answer, that's why it's an excellent question.

- You shouldn't be doing this now Rick. –Melinda said as she started to became a little bit mad.

- Oh, the world is filled with people doing things they shouldn't be doing! Having sex with other people's wives, cheating on their taxes, running red lights, Iraq...

- C'mon professor! It's about my dad now, not about a teenage ghost inside a mans body with raging hormones looking for a girl!

- Ookay, now I really do believe that she is your daughter. -he smiled.

- So, any ideas?

- Well, actually the University's developed a strange pill, that brings your memories back. I bet they'll give him those pills in the hopsital.

- That's great mom! Then we have to be next to daddy! I wanna see him remembering me! -she had tears in her eyes.

- Sure honey, let's go! And thanks for your time Rick. Hope to see you later!

- I think I'm a little tired of you Melinda Gordon, using me just for my brain!

- If only that were possible -she said laughing- So much of your mouth comes with it.

Melinda and Sara left to go back to the hospital to help Jim remember to them.


End file.
